


A Winters Day

by So_Damn_Flawed



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foreplay, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Damn_Flawed/pseuds/So_Damn_Flawed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter and Kronk is in trouble, his chambers are cold, his fire is out and he is slowly freezing. What else is there to do but go to the palace's resident emperor and get into his warm, big bed... with him already in it. That decision leads to something a whole lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winters Day

Kuzco was bored.

No scratch that, he was beyond bored, he was almost in tears, that was how bored he was.

It was only a few months previously he had decided to build his summer home on the hill opposite Pacha instead of on Pacha’s.

Kronk had been redeemed and was now firmly out of the realm of evil henchman, the palace staff had been informed that under no circumstances were they to ever take orders from a small purple kitten and while many of them found these orders weird they didn’t dare contradict him.

Since Kuzco had come back from being a llama he had become a better emperor, still selfish at times but altogether a much better ruler. One of his many improvements had been to create a council that consisted of various people with various skills that took care of the day to day tasks of running a kingdom. He spent most of his time in his summer home, the village had learned that when he was there he was not Emperor Kuzco he was just… Kuzco.

Kronk had decided to stick around Kuzco for a while, for some reason the large man had many morals and since Kuzco had spared him any punishment despite his hand in trying to kill him he felt a bond to the younger man. This bond was increased largely by the friendship the two had forged.

The day was one of the coldest they had had in the winter and Kuzco found himself worrying for Pacha and his family in the village but comforted himself with the thought of all the blankets and wood he had sent to the village to help them through the winter. The remaining castle staff refused to allow him outside in case he caught his death cold, Kuzco had sent most of them home when he learnt of the approaching blizzard, and the only one’s remaining were the ones that live in the castle.

It was only late afternoon but Kuzco was already bundled up in bed, the thick blankets covering his thin frame as he stared at the ceiling. He was wearing naught but his underwear, his gaze firmly fixed on a flickering candle in the chandelier. He had been placing bets against himself for the last hour on when it would finally go out.

A soft knock at the door drew him out of his thoughts and he called softly for them to enter, his gaze moving instantly to a near freezing Kronk who despite the time of year always wore the barely there thin material.

“What the hell Kronk? Are you trying to freeze to death?” Kuzco asked worried, slipping out of his bed and shivering as the cool air blew across his skin. Kronk tried to look him steadily in the eyes but his gaze kept slipping to the smooth skin wrapped around his lightly muscled frame, Kuzco was as usual oblivious to the older boy’s gaze.

“I’ve been in the kitchens all day baking, the ovens kept the place warm. I forgot that my fireplace wasn’t lit,” Kronk shivered violently, rubbing his hands along his arms in an attempt to warm up.

“Crazy stupid man,” Kuzco muttered, moving forward and stripping the thin shirt off the man without permission, ignoring the yelp of alarm as he did the same to his light pants, leaving the large boy in only thin boxers.

“Come on.” He muttered, trying valiantly not to look at the corded muscle rippling under tanned skin, the muscles flexing unconsciously as the younger boy took his hand and led him to the bed.

“What? Get in there? With you?” Kronk asked dumbly, watching the smaller boys arse as he clambered into the huge bed, his hips wiggling enticingly as he crawled across the bed, sliding easily under the thick blankets piled high.

“Hurry up idjit before you freeze to death,” Kuzco sighed, patting the bed and lifting the covers, watching as the large man shuffled slowly forward, the young emperor rolled his eyes and slid across the bed under the covers, grabbing Kronk’s wrist and tugging the tall boy down, pulling him across until they were in the middle of the bed, flopping back down into the soft sheets with a sigh of pleasure, unknowingly sparking a hidden flame inside the older man’s stomach.

“God your bed is warm,” Kronk muttered into a pillow, pulling the covers up to the back of his neck and stretching out, his large arm resting across Kuzco’s waist. The large man froze but slowly relaxed when Kuzco did nothing to move it, instead burrowing further into the man’s side, his own smaller arm draping across the muscled waist.

Kuzco sighed happily and turned his head to the side, stilling slightly when he saw Kronk staring at him intensely, passion burning in depths of the ex-evil henchman’s eyes as he ran his gaze over dark tussled hair, long thick lashes, past sharp cheekbones that could cut glass and stopping at full pouty lips.

Kuzco finally caught on, all the looks, the touches, the many, many reasons Kronk had found to stay around the palace. He moved forward, hesitating slightly as their bodies pressed together before leaning in, capturing the taller man’s lips in his own. Kronk stilled as he felt the soft lips against his, Kuzco panicked internally and began moving back, had he misread the situation?

Kronk snapped out of his daze, grabbing the young emperor around his waist, tugging him into his muscled chest as he connected their lips, tugging lightly on long raven locks and swallowing the younger man’s moan of pleasure. “God we should have done that ages ago,” Kuzco panted as they parted, licking his swollen lips.

Kronk followed the motion and growled deep in his chest, running a large hand over Kuzco’s chest and griping him by the hip, grinding his growing erection into the smaller man’s hip as he devoured his mouth, his other hand tangling in the emperor’s hair. “Feels so good,” Kuzco gasped, tipping his head back as Kronk moved steadily down his neck, nipping and sucking on the skin along his shoulders.

“I can make you feel even better,” Kronk purred suggestively, rotating his hips against Zuzko’s, the action prompting a hoarse groan of pleasure. Kronk’s eyes darkened and he slid his hand down between their joined bodies, grabbing the waistband of Zuzko’s underwear and tugging sharply, the fabric falling to bits. His calloused palm wrapped around the base of Zuzko’s member, a slow rhythm struck up as he claimed the man’s lips, changing from the regular go happy Kronk to a more dominate Kronk, a man who was in tune with his base desires.

A wanton moan escaped from the younger’s swollen lips, his eyes fluttering shut as the pleasurable sensations increased. He thrust his hips in time with Kronk’s strokes, his hips moving at the torturously slow pace the older man set. Kuzco smirked and pushed up against Kronk, prompting the large man into a kneeling position as he tore away the silk boxers. “Can’t let you have all the fun now can I?” he pouted, his small fist enclosing the larger man’s throbbing need, a thick shout of pleasure erupting from Kronk as the emperor lowered his head down as well, his tongue darting out to place small kitten licks along the length.

Kuzco grinned wolfishly and took the head of the throbbing member in his mouth, sucking lightly before sliding his mouth down the length slowly, Kronk muffling a groan into his arm as the slim man’s mouth hit the base of his swollen need, slowly, torturously dragging his lips back up the length then repeating the motion. Kuzco’s cheeks hollowed out as he slid his lips up and down, a large hand wrapped itself in the long silky strands of his hair, setting a faster pace that the smaller man was only too happy to match.

“God, so warm and wet. Your mouth is magic,” Kronk whispered hoarsely, the only other sound in the room the muffled shouts from Kronk and a lewd, wet suctioning noise from Kuzco’s lips around Kronk’s cock. Zuzko grinned around the member, nibbling lightly on the thick underside and enjoying the broken growl he received for his efforts.

He pulled back abruptly, giving the head one last suck then declining back onto his elbows, staring up at Kronk with tousled sex hair and a hazy expression. “Why’d you stop?” Kronk asked, crawling up Kuzco’s body in a way that reminded him vividly of the panthers in the forest all those months ago, like a predator closing in on its prey.

“Because you’re going to fuck me,” Kuzco said simply, sweeping his hair back from his forehead as Kronk hovered just above his stomach, a knee either side of his hips.

“Whatever his royal highness wants,” Kronk growled, sucking two fingers into his mouth and moving them down between their bodies, gently scissoring Kuzco’s puckered hole, stretching the opening and sliding his thick fingers in and out. Kuzco’s back arched off the bed and he hissed with pleasure as the probing fingers hit a spot deep within him.

Kronk watched through passion filled eyes as Kuzco writhered beneath him, the raven haired youth arching his back and begging wantonly for Kronk to fill him with his hard cock.

“Are you sure?” Kronk asked, his member placed against Kuzco’s puckered hole. Kuzco growled and grabbed Kronk’s face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, tugging him further down so his mouth was by the larger boy’s ear.

“I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me.” Kuzco drew out the last syllable, nibbling lightly on the muscled man’s ear and groaning with pain as Kronk surged forward, his entire length filling the smaller man with one thrust. The two lay completely still for several minutes as Kuzco adjusted to Kronk’s length, the sheer size filling him in ways he never thought possible.

“Move,” Kuzco demanded, unable to speak anymore as Kronk pulled back and snapped his hips forward, driving his throbbing cock deeper into Kuzco’s arse, the heat and friction was stimulating ever nerve in the young emperor’s body as he mewled and moaned wantonly, wrapping his legs around Kronk’s waist as the large man ploughed forward, each thrust bottoming out before withdrawing and doing it again.

“I need more leverage,” Kronk hissed between clenched teeth, grabbing Kuzco around the waist and turning the younger boy, his member still buried deep within him. “Much better,” Kronk growled, satisfied as his thrusts picked up, even harder and deeper than before. One large hand wrapped around his hip while the other tangled in inky strands, using the long curtain of hair to arch the smaller man’s back, driving his length deeper than ever before, Kuzco was groaning with pleasure at the new position.

“Holy fuck, it feels so good,” Kuzco moaned, tossing his head back and arching his butt higher, accepting the submissive position as Kronk ploughed into him, the older man’s hips pistoning back and forth as his thrusts grew more erratic. Kuzco was the first to cum, Kronk’s domination of his body had left his a slave to pleasure and he positively howled as he came, his body trembling with aftershocks as he came down from his orgasm.

Kronk came with a grunt, his hips continuing to move forward for several more thrusts as he pumped his seed deep into the emperor, the firm slap of hips meeting buttocks slowly quieting as his strokes slowed down, eventually stopping completely. The larger man pulled Kuzco onto his chest as he fell onto his back, claiming the younger man’s mouth and dominating the kiss, his hand roaming the emperor’s back and arse, squeezing the firm flesh with his large hands as they broke apart.

“We definitely should have done that earlier,” Kuzco laughed, nibbling gently on Kronk’s collarbone, enjoying the shiver it sent through the larger man’s body.

“Oh I think we’ll just have to make up for lost time,” Kronk growled, arching an eyebrow as he kissed the emperor sweetly, tasting the bruised flesh against his own.

“You can say that again.”


End file.
